


Cuddles!

by consulting_villain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_villain/pseuds/consulting_villain
Summary: bee is tired and a lil' sad and i shall come to the rescue
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nio_bee_um](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nio_bee_um/gifts).



I wake up from a nap and my neck is hurting like a bitch. Fucking ouch. It's still 11 PM. Sebastian doesn't return for at least 3 hours. He has to stay late because of some work thing. A cool shower sounds like a really nice idea right now. It helps me a bit to clear my head. After I'm finished I don't bother to wear anything else exept for a pair of shorts. I am SO MUCH craving something sweet right now so I make myself some hot chocolate.

Suddenly the door opens and Sebbie comes in looking tired as hell. He has come home early. Sebastian crashes on the couch and huffs.

"Was it a bad day?"

He turns to me with a smile: "Just a little bit."

I approach Sebastian and sit next to him, then whisper to his ear: "Let's see if we can make this better, shall we?"

I slide his shirt off and start massaging his back. A small whimper escapes his lips. Seb then adds:  
"Oh thank you- I am so tired- Yes just there-" Sebastian then interrupts me, turns around, and pulls me down in an embrace.

He breathes in my scent, burying his face in my hair: "Y'know there's a reason I love you so much, you are perfect."

After a small pause he continues: "So what were you up to today?"

I make our lips meet before giving an answer, he doesn't protest against it. Sebastian holds me and returns the kiss a bit more forcefully, absorbing all breath from me. I may have as well melted in that moment. He picks me up and we go to bed. I can't help but admire his body as he takes off the remaining clothes.

A thought escapes my lips: "Lord, you are so beautiful."  
That makes him blush just a little bit. He tucks in under the sheets with me and drapes his arms around me.

Both of us are lying in the dark with closed eyes, hugging each other. I always feel safe and comfortable with him. For a while the world is perfect. And it will keep on being like this forever.

"I didn't do much today just the usual, went to work, ate something I don't even remember, took a nap, that's all. What about you? What made you feel so tired?"

"Mmm, nothing interesting believe me. I think we didn't really get to finish something, what do you think?"

Saying that he puts one hand behind my neck and the other under my thigh and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. Yeah remember when I said before that I could probably melt, right now my brain stopped working.

I sit on his lap, and kiss him back even harder. I need him. Sebastian needs me.

He pulls back from time to time to let us both fill our lungs with air. His touches become more hungry for my skin.

Then we break this and start laughing like teenagers, foreheads touching, eyes closed. Our little secret. Only ours. I lie down and pull him closer, running my hands through his hair.

Is this what peace feels like? Because this feels good. His breathing calms me. I want nothing more than for this to last forever.

His voice is deep: "Can you talk to me, about whatever you want? I just love it and it puts me to sleep."

"Are you sure I'm choosing the topic? You have given me too much power."

"Exactly, just, like, that." He adjusts his position. He's drawing meaningless shapes on my bare chest. It sends pleasing shivers through my body.

“There was once a merchant in the famous market at Baghdad."

"What about him love?" Sebastian mumbled.

"One day he saw a stranger looking at him in surprise. And he knew that the stranger was death."

"I love you."

"Yes now shut up.

Pale and trembling the merchant fled the market place and made his way many many miles to the city of Samarra. For there he was sure death could not find him."

"Mhm and then?" Sebastian asked finishing with a yawn.

"But when at last he came to Samarra the merchant saw waiting for him the grim figure of death. Very well said the merchant. I give in. I am yours. But tell me, why did you look surprised when you saw me this morning in Baghdad? Because, said death, I had an appointment with you tonight in Samarra."

"Mmm very mysterious,- he cupped my face and opened his eyes, gazing lovingly into mine,- good night dear." He pecks my lips one last time and then we both drown in a serene sea of dreams.


End file.
